


Fashion Show

by crystalfox



Series: Drabbles & Ficlets [2]
Category: Solo: A Star Wars Story (2018), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: AU, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 02:13:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16053290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalfox/pseuds/crystalfox
Summary: Han gets caught trying on Lando's clothes.





	Fashion Show

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first thing I wrote after having writer's block for a few months.

Han stood in front of the mirror in Lando’s wardrobe room on the Falcon, a long, heavy cape around his shoulders. It was dark blue, with an intricate pattern in gold thread in the back, and it was made of a soft, probably expensive, fabric that was unfamiliar to Han.

He was admiring himself when he was interrupted by an amused voice.

“That’s formal cape for weddings. It’s _supposed_ to be worn over a suit, not with nothing on underneath apart from underwear.”

Han froze, embarrassed at being caught trying on Lando’s clothes. “I thought you were in the shower.”

“I was. I’m done.”

“You’re not usually that quick.” He looked at Lando, who was standing at the doorway wearing nothing but a towel and slippers, in the mirror, and he tried to look as nonchalant as possible.

“I took the usual amount of time. You’ve probably just lost track of time putting on your little….fashion show.”

“It’s not…” Han hurriedly pulled off the cape.

“Hey,” Lando held up his hands. “Feel free to try on my clothes. But at least do it properly.” He strode forward, tugging the cape away from Han and hanging it back up. “Firstly, you never wear a cape with only underwear underneath.”

“Are you sure?” Han asked, his embarrassment melting away as Lando stood close to him. “I thought I kinda pulled it off.” He was trying to be smooth and he thought he kinda pulled it off.

“Well…” Lando glanced down at Han’s chest, a small smile appearing on his face. “I suppose it wasn’t …. awful. But I just can’t get past the lack of fashion sense.”

“Not even for me…?” Han knew his face was flushed but the fact that Lando was standing so close meant that he didn’t care. He could feel soft heat from Lando’s body, fresh from the shower, and ok….he didn’t love the fact that Lando had caught him trying on his clothes but as they were both standing there barely dressed he could get over his embarrassment.

Lando just swallowed heavily, blinking quickly, his hands clenching at his sides. “You know….you might pull off this cape…..” He murmured, his voice a whisper, as he grabbed a different cape, all the while keeping his eyes on Han.

It was a rich, deep red, with a forest green trimming. Lando started straight into Han’s eyes, “It’s smart but it’s an everyday one.” He smoothed it over Han’s shoulders, fastening it carefully. “Looks good.” He whispered, smiling. “I still stand by what I said….capes need to be worn over actual clothes.”

“Ah…pity, all I’ve got is these boxers.”

“Mmm, _pity_.”

Han grinned. He did feel silly standing in this cape, fashion really wasn’t his thing, he just wanted to see what it was like to wear one, but it was all worth it for the way Lando gazed at him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback/constructive criticism/comments welcome!


End file.
